Wiki Editing Guidelines
Introduction / General This is a page detailing various standards / hints for editing specifically on this wiki! If you are a new editor, don't worry! In my personal experience, the best way to learn how to edit something is to look at a page or section that did it properly, copy the code, and tweak it until it looks good! Make sure to preview any edits you make first to be sure that your edits look good. If something looks wrong, try to figure it out first! (Publishing an edit that breaks code can create more work for other people to fix.) If you have any questions on how to edit, feel free to leave User:Clocksprocket a message or post a comment here! One last thing before we start -- even if you are new to editing, I highly suggest using source editor. (You can get to source editor from VisualEditor or classical editor by selecting it from the dropdown menu on the right next to the 'cancel' button.) Wiki code is, for the most part, easy to understand/learn. VisualEditor can be useful, but it can also serve as a crutch. Occasionally it will bug/glitch out and add/mess up existing code, and it's usually not as precise as working with the code directly. Event Dialogue Each event has special dialogue which we record on the wiki. Each of the personality types has 5 lines per stage and 5 general lines (spoken when meeting other fairies). There are 10 stages per event. Note that: *If you're on, say, stage 47, that's the same as being on stage 7. They cycle! *A lot of editors find it easiest to take screenshots of the dialogue and then edit it in later. *Usually the dialogue flows in a particular order - try to order it to flow like a conversation as you edit it in! *In the event of clear minor typos, feel free to fix those. Try to proofread your own text when transcribing to make sure you're not introducing any of your own, though. Each event also has six Characters who you can occasionally meet. Each event page has its own Dialogue page for recording this dialogue. Here's some general notes: *There are 6 NPCs - Robin, Silia, Julia, Karume, Mika, and Cocoa Chief. *Each NPC has a special line for each stage. (ie. each NPC has 10 lines total) *Karume, Mika, and Chief are slightly rarer than Robin, Silia, and Julia - so any help with their lines is appreciated! My Talk / My Fairy Talk Dialogue Currently we have two templates that help editing my talk / my fairy talk dialogues easier. (These are the ones with a scenario with branching options.) See Template:Fairytalk and Template:Myfairytalk for more information. To see them in action, check out pages like Fairy and Princess. Wiki Images/Icons If you want to upload an icon, please make sure that it's cropped as a square and preferably uploaded as size 64x64. If you want to contribute an icon or image but aren't sure how to crop it or edit it in, feel free to upload a screenshot and post it in the comments and someone can help out. Images should also have descriptive names. Icons are typically named with a prefix involving their event/gacha. For example, icons for items from the 'G'reen 'L'eaf 'C'arnival 'G'acha would be named something like "GLCG Name Here.png", with the "name here" being the item's full name (including spaces etc). Category:Editing Category:Guide